


Южный снег

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Когда Дориан отправлялся на юг, он, конечно, знал, что там будет много снега.





	Южный снег

**Author's Note:**

> написано на My Beloved Valentine

Когда Дориан отправлялся на юг, он, конечно, знал, что там будет много снега.

Но никогда не думал, что окажется под этим снегом сам. В компании храмовника. Бывшего, вроде как, но Дориана это не особо утешало.

Он вообще не понимал, зачем кинулся спасать от снежной лавины именно Каллена. Например, он мог бы спасти какую-нибудь старушку. Правда, для этого надо было сначала найти старушку, кажется, они все убежали первыми, но зато такой поступок был бы очень ферелденским. Или он мог бы накрыть куполом бегущего впереди солдата с отличной задницей. И сейчас уже найти много способов применения этой задницы и согреться, а не прыгать вокруг, одновременно пытаясь растопить снег, не обрушить его им на головы и не спалить вместе со снегом Каллена. Тот и так вздрагивал всякий раз, когда огонь вспыхивал у Дориана в ладони.

Хотя идея убить Каллена была не такой и плохой. Без него Дориан уже давно бы растопил слои снега над ними и выбрался. А инквизитору можно было бы сказать, что Каллен героически погиб, закрыв его собой во время лавины. Бардам бы такое понравилось: герой-ферелденец и проклятый тевинтерский маг, который его сгубил. Или можно было бы оживить Каллена. Всё равно никто бы не заметил разницы: единственными словами, которые Дориан слышал от него в Убежище, были «вперёд», «смирно», «на изготовку». Такому можно обучить и живой труп.

Вместо этого Дориан разжёг огонь в ладонях сильнее и повернулся к Каллену. Тот опять подозрительно покосился, но через пару минут всё-таки протянул руки к огню. Оказывается, южные храмовники тоже мёрзли. И не были призванными из Тени големами, как пугали маленьких детей в Тевинтере.

Дориану вдруг ужасно захотелось потрогать Каллена пальцем, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что тот не каменный. Но его внешний вид и так был сильно подпорчен битвой в Убежище и лавиной, так что кровоподтёк от удара взбешенного бывшего храмовника его бы точно не украсил.

— Что, магия не всесильна? — усмехнулся вдруг Каллен. — Или ты настолько слаб?

Дориан вздохнул. Южане почему-то очень любили прибегать к аргументу «тыжемаг!» и когда требовали кого-то спасти, и когда хотели мага убить.

— Это ты настолько слаб. Ну или я чего-то не знаю о храмовниках, и они устойчивы к шквальному огню.

— Я уже не храмовник, — поморщился Каллен, но вдруг выпрямился и спокойно произнёс: — Если так, то пусть хотя бы один из нас спасётся…

— Настолько надоело строчить отчёты для инквизиции?

Каллен слабо улыбнулся и помотал головой.

Момент требовал красивого жеста. Например, толкнуть проникновенную речь о том, что Дориан никогда Каллена не бросит. Или похлопать Каллена по плечу. Или даже приобнять, очень уж соблазнительно тепло выглядел мех его воротника да и сама шея.

Но сверху донёсся какой-то шум, и Дориану срочно пришлось обновлять защитный купол. А через несколько минут на них уже смотрела встревоженная Вивьен.

Иметь много товарищей оказалось весьма неплохо: они всегда могли прийти на помощь и не дать совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Например, задуматься о том, что будет, если провести по шее храмовника языком. Исключительно в научных целях.

***

 

Стоило им войти в заледеневшую пещеру, как выход тут же завалило.

Дориан вздохнул. Да, он уже несколько месяцев мечтал остаться с Калленом наедине, но представлял себе это несколько иначе. Терпкое вино, игра в шахматы, перетекающая в мягкую постель с шёлковыми простынями. Ладно, он был даже согласен на убогую спальню Каллена с разваливающейся деревянной кроватью и колючим сукном, но отблески красного лириума на свисающих с потолка сосульках совсем не настраивали на романтический лад.

— Ты доволен? — пробурчал Дориан, разводя из валяющихся на полу ящиков костёр.

Каллен пожал плечами и принялся внимательно обследовать пещеру. Идея лично проконтролировать уничтожение красного лириума в округе принадлежала ему. Инквизитор предложил отправить проверенных солдат и остался в крепости Суледин. Дориан предложил вернуться в Скайхолд и отправился вместе с Калленом. У него даже была пара логичных доводов: крепость насквозь провоняла демоном, отчего у Дориана болела голова, и он обещал достать Дагне пару кристаллов, чтобы она могла их изучить. За Каллена он совсем не беспокоился, ни разу.

Отвратительная погода Эмприз-дю-Лион побеспокоилась о них сама.

Дориан тоскливо покосился на скатившиеся с горы камни и пожалел, что с ними нет Кассандры. Она бы наверняка расчистила проход одной левой. Иногда ему казалось, что она способна забивать гвозди голыми руками. Сам же Дориан был скромным некромантом и от перспективы жонглировать многотонными камнями в восторг не приходил. Тем более что почти все силы были потрачены на сегодняшнее сражение с демонами.

Неожиданно на плечи ему опустилось что-то мягкое и тяжёлое. Он обернулся. Каллен стоял в одних доспехах, прислонившись к стене, и ему тоже явно было холодно. Очередной стоический жест от доблестного коммандера, но этот, откровенно говоря, Дориану нравился.

Он зарылся носом в мех. Тот ожидаемо пах лошадьми, потом, гарью, немного кровью и совсем чуть-чуть — самим Калленом, что только лишь дразнило. Дориан поднялся и встал рядом с Калленом.

— Ты заставляешь меня сомневаться в себе. Неужели я не настолько обжигающе горяч, что ты подумал, будто я могу замёрзнуть?

Каллен улыбнулся.

— Некоторых магов из Кругов, где я раньше служил, знобило, если они расходовали слишком много магии.

Дориан фыркнул:

— Слабаки, — а потом подвинулся ближе и словно невзначай положил Каллену руку на плечо. — Но я вовсе не буду против, если один бывший храмовник меня подлечит. Что-то меня действительно потряхивает…

Каллен слегка покраснел, стал чаще дышать, Дориан провёл рукой по его шее, задевая мочку уха, наклонился к лицу и…

Открылся потайной ход, и в пещеру ворвались красные храмовники.

Дориан разочарованно простонал. Групповой секс ему никогда не нравился.

***

 

Судя по всему, в балладах о победе над Корифеем они с Калленом будут выставлены неудачниками, просидевшими всю битву в сугробе. Если, конечно, они вообще Корифея победят.

Дориан вздохнул и принялся помогать Каллену разгребать путь наружу.

В том, что над ними только снег, он уверен не был. После того, как под ногами пошли гигантские трещины, а в воздух взмыли целые леса, над ними могла оказаться гора. Или их могилу украсила бы пушистая ёлка.

Особенно если учесть, что воздух начинал заканчиваться, а Вивьен, первой последовавшая за инквизитором, вряд ли могла их спасти.

Неожиданно Каллен побледнел и упал на колени. Дориан в очередной раз проклял себя за то, что почти не изучал дома целительную магию. Мысли о том, чтобы сделать из Каллена живой труп, уже не казались ему смешными. К тому же, и у самого Дориана начинала кружиться голова.

Он присел рядом с Калленом:

— Можешь считать, что это дыхание изо рта в рот, — и поцеловал его.

И едва успел откатиться в сторону, выставляя щит, когда снег пробороздила мощная огненная струя.

Выбравшись наружу, он заметил улетающую Морриган.

Что ж, методы спасения Вивьен ему нравились больше.

***

 

Заметив Каллена, выходящего из церемониального зала, Дориан тут же схватил его за руку и потащил в покои.

— Но инквизитор…

— Отчаянно флиртует с Жозефиной, пока та пытается умаслить гостей.

— Но мои обязанности…

— Подождут, если ты, конечно, не жаждешь попасть в лапы орлесианских тётушек, у которых есть много прекрасных незамужних дочерей.

— Но…

Дориан посмотрел Каллену в глаза:

— Скажи честно, ты не хочешь?

Вместо этого Каллен толкнул его вовнутрь и поцеловал.

Ножка ветхой кровати сломалась, не выдержав их энтузиазма, а сукно действительно неприятно кололось, но Дориан об этом быстро забыл, отдавшись наслаждению.

Позже, лениво раздумывая, стоит ли вернуться в зал, поспать или уговорить Каллена на второй раз, Дориан заметил:

— Надо же, мы вдвоём и никакого льда со снегом.

Словно услышав его, полуразрушенная крыша надсадно затрещала и на них свалилась целая снежная охапка.

Ну, зато надо головой светили звёзды и воздуха было предостаточно.


End file.
